Something good oneshot
by sweetlolita1234
Summary: sophie has an unexpected romantic suprise.a little humor.HOWLxSOPHIE ONE-SHOT!


Hola!

This is a HowlxSophie paring fictional piece of writing.

This is a quick one-shot piece that I wrote in my spare time, but even so I hope you take the time to read it and (maybe) enjoy it. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, but not comments like "This SUXXZZ", "WAT iz THIZ?", "I hATEA Tis PARING", "Weres DA PORN???" many thanks to my sister for her editing help. She's the best. The one and only mar-mar!

Disclaimer: like every other howls moving castle fanatic, I wish I created the story! I just made up the fanfic.

Sophie awoke to a glimmer of light coming through the partly drawn pastel pink curtains. "Howl?" she called, stretching from her curled up position. He flashed up in front of her, in an explosion of pastel blue magic. He slowly lowered his head to her hand.

"Right here, love" He said as he gently brushed his lips across her creamy ivory hand, something was amiss. She sensed an aura of excitement and anticipation bubbling all around him; it seemed to permeate his very breath. Sophie didn't need any magic to tell. Even so Sophie was half asleep, and feeling very groggy. Her mind was so clouded that she didn't consciously grasp his excitement.

"Sophie" he stated excitably "I have something to show you! Don't be startled, Okay?" She furrowed her eyebrows together, the cogs in her mind turning sluggishly until she finally asked.

"Howl, what's going on?" She asked trying to suppress a yawn.

"You'll see" his voice had an energetic ring to it and his steady gaze told her something good was to shortly come. Something exceptionally good. Howl's excitable mood, contagious as ever, made even Sophie excited enough to finally completely wake up. He swiftly picked her up in his arms, bridal style, and brought her to the otherworldly front door of the castle. Turning the knob to the pink dial, they flew into an exotic flower valley. Without even stopping, Howl flew straight into the dainty flower cottage.

The entire inside of the room was filled with climbing vibrant roses, fragrant jasmine, and delicate lilies. Howl set her down eagerly onto one of the mahogany colored cushioned chairs adorned with tassels; he promptly sat down in a similar looking chair; his gaze steady as he looked into Sophie's chocolate brown eyes.

Howl lightly tugged on her hand and all the flowers rapidly bloomed in the room, their luscious aroma spilling into the room. Quickly plucking a fragrant pink rose bud, howl dropped it into Sophie's small hands. He then lightly tapped the flowers soft petals, opening it to the world. Inside, nestled in the rose's petals was a stunning moonstone ring. Sophie gasped, blushed a light red, and looked into howls smoldering dark gaze. "Howl…I don't-…." She stuttered, as her blush then crept its way up to her forehead. Unable to control her embarrassment she hid her face in her petit hands. Howl spoke softly, in a very gentle questioning voice.

"Sophie, my love, will you marry me?" she slid her hands off her face, and with a sudden burst of emotion, she jumped on him, causing his chair to fall down. Within moment the vines of the flowers sprang to life creating a soft nest that cradled them. Howl nuzzled her neck lovingly, giving Sophie the needed encouragement to respond. Her soft brown eyes looked lovingly into his pale blue eyes and she spoke simply. "Yes."

Howl inched his face toward her, holding his face millimeters away from her mouth, he whispered in an adoring voice.

"I love you".

His ebony hair gently brushed her pale face as he leaned in, his hand gently cupping her cheek. His lips met her soft warm lips, in a very passionate kiss. He pulled back her face which was blushed dark, and her eyes glazed in happiness.

When Sophie finally snapped out of her euphoria she decided to ask a question that had been bothered her since had proposed.

"Howl, why did you ask me, today out of all days to marry you? I'm happy you asked me but I thought you wanted to be free."

Howl nervously twiddled with Sophie's fingers for a moment and then looked down into Sophie's eyes.

"Um…. I …….I thought that …well I thought that we should settle down before you…." he spoke very cautiously and didn't even finish his sentence.

"What are you talking about, howl?" Sophie asked, her voice rising in pitch.

"Sophie, I'm going to tell you something, I sensed it with my magic. This is what I meant before by: 'try not to get startled' Okay?" Howl obviously looked nervous, which was very irregular. Sophie took a deep breath and braced herself for whatever he was going to say. It couldn't be that bad.

"SOPHIE, YOURE PREGNANT!" Howl loudly blurted out.

"WHAT??!!" Sophie yelled.

Sooooo? How was it? Did it totally sux? Please review!!!I need to know what I did wrong!!!


End file.
